Dark Love
by EvilKitten203
Summary: Kira Redfox is Gajeel's baby sister, she's usually very nice and sweet but she has her moments. She meets Rogue Cheney and almost instantly she's drawn to him by his scent alone, what will happen between Kira and Rogue? Will Kira find love and happiness with the shadow dragon slayer?
1. Chapter 1

Kira's P.O.V

-Nineteen-

I sighed as I walked in the shadows, I was in Crocus and I was looking for my big brother "Kira?" Panterlily asked as he flew down to me "hi Lily, do you know where big brother is?" I asked with a smile "yes, I heard him arguing with two dragon slayers. Natsu, Lucy and Happy are with him, want me to take you to him?" Lily asked while I smiled and nodded "sure! Thank you" I said as he flew behind me and lifted me into the air "what do you need Gajeel for?" Lily asked as he flew through Crocus "I wanted to ask him something" I said simply "is he in trouble?" Lily asked while I saw my big brother "just a little" I answered while Lily set me down on the ground near the four dragon slayers, Lucy and Happy, there were two other cats with them as well "who are you?" the black haired man asked while I smiled "my name is Kira Redfox!" I said happily before frowning slightly "who are you?" I asked, liking the scent that came from him "Rogue Cheney" he said quietly while I nodded, turning to my brother who was glaring at me "don't go making friends with them. They are from another guild and they were making fun of Fairy Tail" Gajeel said while I smiled, tilting my head slightly "you don't get to pick and choose who I talk to, I'm old enough to decide that for myself. That isn't what I wanted to say though" I paused, taking a step towards him with my hands behind my back, an innocent look on my face "...you found out huh?" he asked with a gulp "did you really think I wouldn't find out big brother? You made Levy cry, I found out within minutes. You were just smart enough to get out of sight" I murmured, my black hair hiding my emerald green eyes. Compared to my brother I was tiny, delicate, pale and I had a killer figure "Kira, think about what you're about to do!" Lucy said while I smiled "I already have, many times" I murmured, moving quickly and sending my brother flying through the crowd "Natsu! Stop her before she starts a fight!" Lucy said while Natsu moved his arms around my waist, thinking he was keeping me where I stood, I don't think he realised I wasn't trying to get to my brother "ow..." Gajeel muttered, sitting up from his position on the floor "are you trying to start a fight with me Kira?" he said while I smiled "that depends" I said softly while he got up, rubbing his jaw "on what?" he grumbled "if you go apologise to Levy I won't start anything, if you don't...well you don't want to know what I'll do" I said, smiling at my brother "bring it" he said while I flipped Natsu over my body, jumping in front of Gajeel and slamming my foot into the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground "Pillar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel snapped, sending a pillar at me. I blinked when an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a firm chest while a hand caught the pillar "Rogue?" I murmured, looking up at the dragon slayer who was looking down at me with his red eyes "Rogue what are you doing protecting a Fairy?" the other man asked while I noticed Rogue's grip tightened slightly, he looked away and at my brother "thank you..." I murmured softly while he nodded, making the pillar hit the ground before he released me and turned away "Rogue, seriously" the other man said while I watched Rogue, I had only just met him and yet he protected me. It's obvious they don't like Fairy Tail as well which makes it even more strange "Kira?" Gajeel asked, he was next to me now "hm?" I murmured, looking up at him "you alright?" he asked, a frown on his face "I'm fine..." I murmured, my eyes flickering back to Rogue who was watching me silently, a blush settled on my cheeks before I looked at the ground "just...go apologise to Levy" I murmured softly before walking past Gajeel "I'm going to go explore the town big brother!" I announced while he sighed "stay away from the creeps, I've seen too many men looking at you for my liking" Gajeel said as I turned back to him "you don't like it when Happy looks at me" I said softly while he narrowed his eyes "not my fault the damn cat is creepy" he muttered while I put my hands on my hips "you say that about any male that even breathes in my direction big brother" I pointed out "I'm allowed to be protective" he defended while I sighed, turning away "I don't know when I'll be back and please don't look for me..." I murmured softly "you've got until sunset" Gajeel said "I've got until midnight" I corrected, walking through the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue's P.O.V

Later that day...

I watched Kira from the shadows, staying silent while she slept against a tree. I couldn't help but follow her before, I could already tell from her scent that she was my mate and when Gajeel said men were looking at her I had to make sure she would stay safe. I frowned slightly when I thought about Gajeel attacking her earlier, I could tell Kira could handle herself but the idea of her getting hurt infuriated me "Kira~!" I heard a voice call as a small blue haired woman ran up to Kira who shot up, looking around with wide eyes. I chuckled quietly, she was cute "Levy" Kira mumbled, looking up at the blue haired woman "thank you for making Gajeel apologise to me, you didn't fight with him though did you?" Levy asked while Kira laughed, rubbing the back of her head "well I was going to but when Gajeel used his pillar attack there was this guy...called Rogue, he protected me...and I know I don't need protecting but I just...he's cute and he's quiet and I swear..." Kira trailed off with a blush while Levy smiled "so basically you've found your mate and you're going to need my help convincing Gajeel?" Levy asked while Kira bit her lip and nodded, I smiled faintly "alright! I'm going to head back to the hotel and spend some time with my idiot mate...are you coming?" Levy asked "no, I'm going to stay out here for longer. It's calming" Kira said while Levy nodded and walked off. I silently debated whether to go and sit with her or not, I wanted to be closer to her and to hold her but I didn't want to get her into any trouble and we were from different guilds. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the shadows, making my presence known, I wanted to sit with her "Kira..." I muttered while she looked at me, I saw shock and happiness. I walked up to her while she blinked and let a smile grace her beautiful face, her emerald green eyes shinning brightly "Rogue" she murmured, standing up and brushing the grass and dirt off of her dress "I...wanted to say hello" I said quietly, hesitating slightly since I was still unsure as to whether I should be doing this or not "hello" she said with a slight giggle "hello" I said, a small smile on my face "why are you talking to me though? Aren't you scared of my big brother?" she asked curiously, holding her hands behind her back and tilting her head to the side. I noticed she did that a lot, it's cute and makes her look innocent "no, he doesn't scare me" I said while she smiled "you forgot to answer my first question" she said softly while I nodded "I'm talking to you because...I'm certain that you're my mate" I said while she blushed, looking at the ground "I didn't think you would say that" she murmured before looking up at me with a smile on her face "but I did" I said while she nodded "I know, you did just tell me a second ago" she giggled before stepping back and sitting down, leaning against the tree "will you sit with me?" she asked, looking up at me while I nodded, walking closer and sitting next to her while still keeping some distance between us so I wouldn't freak her out "Rogue...you do know that when you sit with someone, you're meant to sit closer?" she asked with a giggled, moving closer and resting her head on my arm "yes I did know that" I said quietly while she shot up, falling backwards "I'm sorry! You probably didn't want me to be that close" she said while I moved, catching her wrist and pulling her to my chest before she could hurt herself "Rogue?" she asked as I leaned against the tree, Kira in my arms "hm?" I grunted, looking down at her "you don't mind me being this close?" she asked while shivering slightly, I used my cape to wrap around her and keep her warm "no, I like you being close" I muttered while she blushed, hiding her face in my chest "you're warm" she murmured softly, peeking up at me "good, you won't get cold" I mumbled while she placed her hands on my chest, leaning up slightly before placing a kiss on my cheek and hiding her face in my chest again, I smiled faintly while kissing the top of her head "we...have to keep this a secret don't we?" she asked softly "unfortunately..." I sighed while she snuggled into my chest more, letting out a relaxed sigh "we can spend some time like this though can't we?" she asked "whenever you want" I agreed, wanting to make her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira's P.O.V

The next day...

I smiled as I walked with Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Levy and I were talking about our favourite books "hey there Natsu-san, Gajeel" a familiar voice said as arms moved around Levy and I. Gajeel and Natsu turned around with murder in their eyes "get your hands off of my mate and my sister" Gajeel growled darkly while I glanced back to see the blonde man from yesterday and Rogue who was shaking his head slightly. Rogue's eyes landed on mine and he smiled faintly "he won't do anything to hurt you, he knows" Rogue mouthed while I blinked and nodded once "such beautiful women, I don't think they want to be around you four. I think they'd prefer to be around us" the man said while I looked back at Gajeel who was furious "if you're smart you'll stop talking" I murmured "get…away from them…" Gajeel growled, his skin turning to iron "nah I don't really want to" Sting smirked as Gajeel turned his arm into a sword, I stepped forward and Levy hid behind me as I held my arm up, stopping his sword "move" Gajeel growled while I let out a sigh, my smile gone "nope, you nearly hurt Levy~" I said before slamming my foot to his gut and sending him flying "what the hell Kira!?" Natsu shouted, alarmed at my sudden attack "Kira enough, let's just go watch the games" Levy said softly while I nodded, glaring at Gajeel "alright! He's too boring anyway, hey do you wanna sit with the crowd today or with Fairy Tail?" I asked as I started walking, Levy next to me with her finger on her chin "hm I think we should sit with Fairy Tail!" Levy decided, clapping her hands together "alright! I'm kinda hungry though…" I said while she rolled her eyes "would you like some food then?" she asked while I nodded "yes please" I said while I turned to her, she wrote Galaxy in the air and a very small galaxy appeared with her writing, I grabbed it and ate it happily "you're a galaxy dragon slayer!?" the blonde shouted in surprise while I blinked turning to them "you didn't know that?" I asked while Gajeel snickered "you didn't tell them idiot, besides it ain't their business what type of dragon slayer you are. You shouldn't be involved with them" Gajeel said with a frown "why should I listen to you?" I asked, tilting my head slightly "because I'm your older brother" he said while I smiled, a mischievous look in my eyes "really? Are you sure?" I asked while he narrowed his eyes "Kira" he warned while I moved behind him, tapping his shoulder which made him spin around to see me "I think you're forgetting I do what I like, when I like and with who I like. Please try not to forget that in the future, you don't control me and you haven't been my big brother for seven years" I murmured softly before moving next to Levy and smiling "Levy~! Will you have a race with me? Up to the arena?" I asked while she nodded "sure! Ready? Set…go!" she laughed as we both took off, I went easy on her and decided I would let her win.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day...

I watched as Flare and Lucy fought, I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all. Levy looked at me and saw the frown on my face "Kira..." Levy murmured while I shifted closer to the edge of the balcony "she's going to get hurt..." I mumbled softly, pressing my hand to the balcony "I know, I know..." Levy said, looking back at the match while I continued to frown "and it looks like Flare has won the match! Kappo!" Mato declared while Flare went to hurt Lucy even more, I was over the balcony in an instant and running towards Lucy "Kira!" Levy shouted while Natsu ran next to me, wanting to get to Lucy "back off!" I snarled viscously, grabbing Flare's hair and yanking my hand to the side, sending the woman flying into the ground a good few meters away while Natsu picked up Lucy "Kira" Natsu said as I turned to him, my eyes on Lucy "we need to get her to the medic room" I murmured, focused on getting my friend to safety "she ain't giving up" Natsu said as I turned back to Flare partially, glaring at her "didn't I already tell you to back off?" I asked softly, calmer than before "I'll get that...blondie" Flare murmured with a smile while I narrowed my eyes, allowing my magic to burst from my body, covering me in a beautiful space-like glow and making her drop to her knees, gasping for air like most people close to me. Natsu and Lucy were fine since I didn't want them to be affected "I said back off, go after her again and I won't hold back" I murmured, a dangerous smile gracing my face "you...you..." Flare trailed off as she struggled with the pressure of my magic power, I forced my magic power back inside me and the glow disappeared, allowing Flare to breathe normally "let's go already" Natsu said as I turned back to him and nodded, running with him as he went for the medic room.


	5. Chapter 5

That night...

I heard footsteps approach me and when I took a deep but silent breath all I could smell was Rogue, I turned around and smiled softly at my mate "hello Kira" Rogue said quietly while I hugged him, my smile growing when his arms automatically went around my waist "Rogue" I sighed happily, snuggling into his warm chest which resulted in him tightening his grip slightly, not enough to hurt me "I wanted to see you sooner, when I saw how upset you were during the games. Are you alright?" he asked, pulling away and using one hand to tilt my chin up so he could look at my face. When I looked into his red eyes all I could see was worry "I'm fine" I said while he nodded, not entirely convinced "Lucy wasn't hurt too badly so everything is fine" I explained, making the worry in his eyes disappear "how long can you stay before your guild notices you're gone?" he asked, stroking my cheek lovingly "until dawn, I share a room with Levy and she's going to cover for me when I need her to" I murmured, blushing slightly "Sting is doing the same for me" he muttered, stepping back "which reminds me, I don't like the idea of not being able to mark you" he muttered, digging around in his cloak "but before you say anything I fixed the problem enough to keep myself satisfied" he muttered, holding out his hand which was closed into a fist "what is it?" I asked while he used his opened hand to make me hold my hand out, palm facing the sky "a way for me to say you're mine" he said, dropping a pitch black ring that was on a black chain into my hand "it's beautiful..." I murmured, looking at the shinning black ring "I've got one for myself too, to show people I'm yours" he explained, holding up a chain from around his neck, attached to the chain was a ring like mine except it looked like it had a crystal galaxy inside the ring "where did you get these?" I asked while he rubbed the back of his head "well I made them...I used my dragon slaying magic to sneak into your shadow when you used your magic earlier and I took some to put into the ring, you've got some of my magic in that ring" he explained while I put it on "I won't take it off" I said with a smile, moving closer and kissing his cheek "thank you Rogue" I murmured while a light blush decorated his cheeks "y-you're welcome" he stuttered, looking away while I giggled "Rogue~" I murmured as he looked at me curiously "yes?" he asked while I smiled up at him "can we go for a walk?" I asked while he nodded, gently taking my hand into his "of course" he said as he started walking, making sure he wasn't rushing me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day…

I stepped out into the fighting area to see everyone cheering for either me or my opponent which happened to be Orga who was from Sabertooth "you should give up little girl" Orga warned while I smiled sweetly, moving my hands behind my back "no thanks, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard so I'm not going to give up" I said with a happy voice "you may begin!" Mato shouted as Orga sent a blast of black lightning at me "dodge it Kira!" Natsu shouted while I just stood there, smiling softly "it seems that Kira doesn't want to move out the way! Has she got a trick up her sleeve?" Mato asked as I held my hand up, still smiling "you…stopped it!?" Orga shouted as his lightning hit my hand and disappeared, leaving me completely unharmed "you sound so surprised" I pointed out as I dropped my hand "t-that was just luck! You won't be so lucky this time!" he snapped, sending an even bigger blast of black lightning at me. I giggled as I started walking forward to scare him a little, the lightning hit me though I remained unhurt "have you figured it out yet?" I asked with a smile, tilting my head as I got closer to him. Orga looked incredibly nervous though he tried not to show it "figured what out?" he asked gruffly while I giggled "if you can't even tell me that much I guess you aren't much of a challenge, oh well" I murmured as I reached out and placed my hand on the centre of his chest, his face went red as I smiled faintly "it's too bad, I was hoping for a bit of fun" I mumbled, forcing my magic to surround the hand on his chest "Talons…of the Galaxy Dragon!" I said, moving my hand up as he went flying back, a small galaxy like magic lingering on his body "nice one Kira" Gajeel called while I turned my head and looked up at him, a slight frown on my face. Levy waved with a smile and the smile returned to my face "kick his ass Kira~!" Levy shouted while I turned back to Orga, seeing him stand up "you..." he growled, the wound on his chest was light which surprised me "to avoid most of that damage..." I murmured, eyeing him carefully "black lightning, god slayer, incredible strength, not much intelligence by the looks of it, appears to be slow though is most likely quick on his feet..." I said quietly though I figured the lacrima made sure everyone heard me "what the hell?" I heard people ask before Levy cheered loudly "come on Kira! Show them how good Fairy Tail wizards really are!" she shouted while Fairy Tail started cheering, I smiled faintly "I've figured you out so you can't win now, please give up" I said while he barked out a laugh "against a little girl like you? I'd rather die" he said while I moved behind him, he spun around with wide eyes and I jumped into the air, swinging my foot around and hitting him in the jaw, sending him flying across the arena. I didn't stop though, I moved behind him and sent him high into the air "rather die? That's unnecessary, I will beat you quickly though" I murmured, using my Galaxy magic to appear above him with my hands raised, a ball of energy forming in them "hey! You aren't meant to use that!" Gajeel shouted, slamming his fist onto the balcony and making some of it break "I'm not listening to the restrictions you give me big brother" I said simply, slamming the magic energy into Orga and sending him crashing into the ground with a slight crater around him. I used my hands to hold my dress down as I fell towards the ground, thankfully I managed to keep the dress down completely before landing neatly on the ground "I ain't losing to you girl" Orga groaned, forcing himself to his feet "you've already lost at this point you know?" I asked, turning away from him and walking towards the exit "I said I wasn't losing to you! I'm not done!" Orga shouted as I stopped and sighed, turning back to him partially with a scowl on my face "you've lost" I said simply "I haven't lost, stop deciding things like that little girl" he growled while Fairy Tail laughed at him "Kira is a strategist, you _can't_ win against her if she says you've lost" Laxus sneered while I sighed and held a hand out, my magic forming a ball of energy "I've had enough" I murmured, allowing the magic energy to hit him in the chest, forcing him to hit the ground unconscious "Kira Redfox has won the match~! Kappo!" Mato shouted while the whole arena erupted in applause "Kira~!" Levy shouted, tackling me in a hug from behind "Levy" I smiled as I turned to her, back in a happy mood "nice work! I knew you could do it" Levy said as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly "thanks Levy" I said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards where Fairy Tail was.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day...

I giggled as I walked into Ryuzetsu Land, I had heard about it and asked big brother if I could come since I was bored, he said I could go but I had to be careful "oi Kira!" a familiar voice called as I looked up to see Sting, Lector, Frosch and Rogue. I noticed Rogue was blushing darkly as he stared at me "hello" I smiled while Sting gave me a hug and messed with my hair a bit "what brings you here? Especially all by yourself!" Sting said as he stepped back "I was bored and I wasn't expecting to see Rogue until tonight..." I murmured, walking up to my still blushing mate and hugging him. I smiled when his arms went around me instantly, making me feel wanted "fair enough" Sting said while I moved my head slightly, my nose faintly running up Rogue's neck which made him move his head to mine, placing a kiss on my lips "stay with us for awhile" Rogue mumbled quietly while I nodded "I guess I could" I murmured softly while he pulled away, moving a hand to mine, holding it "so I take that as a you'll be hanging out with us? Sweet! Come on, there's tons of things to do here" Sting said while I smiled, happy with the fact I had run into them here "Kira~!" I heard Levy call as I glanced towards the entrance, I paled when I saw she had Gajeel with her. Levy noticed Rogue and Sting before quickly shoving Gajeel onto a ride which just started "oh my god I'm sorry! I didn't notice those guys!" Levy said as she ran up to us "big brother...did he see?" I asked "no, he was staring at my butt. You should be fine for now, I don't think he's going to leave you alone today though, he said something about making sure you didn't hurt yourself or get hurt" Levy said as my eye twitched "so...basically...I can't look after myself?" I asked, slight agitation in my voice "Kira hold on! He's just trying to watch out for you..." Levy said, trying to calm me down "he shouldn't even be bothering, I've been just fine while you guys were gone" I murmured, my temper getting the better of me "Kira, stop it. You of all people should know he's trying to make up for when he was gone, even before that when master found you and he was in Phantom Lord, you can't be mad at him" Levy persuaded while I calmed down "fine" I agreed, nodding my head slightly "thank you. Seriously Kira, sweetest person I know...until you're upset, then it's like a war has started" she said with her hands on her hips, she glanced at Rogue and giggled "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" Levy said while Rogue frowned slightly, moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "what do you mean?" Rogue asked "yeah, Kira-chan seems nice enough" Sting said while Levy smiled "you've seen her fights right?" Levy asked while they both nodded "Kira hasn't gone all out in a fight...since she heard Gajeel joined Phantom Lord, she threw the biggest tantrum and stormed right up to Phantom Lord, beating the snot out of everyone including Gajeel. Imagine, this little four year old defeating a whole guild and a wizard saint by herself" Levy said while I smiled "you should remind big brother about that, hopefully then he'll stop treating me like I can't look after myself" I said softly "I might, his reaction is always good when he remembers getting beat up by you when you were little" Levy giggled while Sting and Rogue stared at me "Levy!" Gajeel roared while she glanced at me, I looked back at Rogue and kissed him briefly. He released me and walked back a fair distance with Sting and their exceeds so that it looked like they were just walking up to us "you little...what the hell were you thinking!?" Gajeel growled viscously, standing over Levy with a dark glare "I-I um..." Levy stuttered nervously while I moved her behind me, meeting my big brother's glare "looking like that...I might just think you're threatening Levy" I murmured low, making his glare falter "I wasn't threatening her" he said stiffly, watching me carefully "oh really? Then you'd better lose whatever anger you've got right now" I said with a smile on my face, I knew he could tell I was being serious though "oi are you two fighting!? I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he tried to punch me in the face, I caught his fist before slamming my foot to his gut and sending him flying back, I reacted even quicker when Gajeel tried to kick me in the back. I held my left arm up in defence before pushing back slightly which made him lose his balance, I used the opportunity to slam my palm to his chest, sending him crashing back into Natsu "Levy move!" I instructed while she nodded and fled over to Lucy who was out of the way "flame brain you idiot!" Gray shouted, joining the fight. I watched them all closely as they ran at me "Kira are you going to be alright!?" Lucy called, obviously worried about me as I moved, easily blocking each attack attempt "yes!" I said while blocking Natsu's kick with my leg and catching Gray's fist with my own, I shot a small galaxy roar at Gajeel which made him fall backwards "to keep them all at bay, she's gotten better" Erza said as she walked into the park "go Kira~!" Levy cheered while Natsu managed to punch me in the gut, I squeaked as I doubled over "gihee you're open" Gajeel said as I pressed my hands to the ground, launching myself into the air as I kicked both Gray and Natsu in the heads, sending them stumbling back "really? Certainly doesn't feel like it" I murmured, pressing my hand to the iron pillar he sent to me and swinging my leg around, catching him in the jaw and sending him crashing into the ground. I landed neatly and continued to block attacks from Gray and Natsu "why are you guys even here?" I murmured, slamming my palms to both of their solar plexus' and making them gasp for air as they fell flat on their asses, looking up at me "got...bored...wanted...to fight" Natsu wheezed while I narrowed my eyes, catching Gajeel's foot which was near my head "uh oh..." Lucy, Erza and Levy murmured "you got bored...I didn't realise I was your personal entertainment, I also didn't realise I'm at your beck and call!" I snapped, my magic beginning to surround me "Kira" Gajeel warned as I shifted my grip on his foot, using my new hold to swing him around, hitting Natsu and Gray which made them fly into one of the nearby walls. I let out a breath "on the plus side your temper is getting better" Levy chirped, skipping over to me "you boys have three seconds to get out of my sight! Otherwise I'll let Kira finish you off!" Erza shouted while the boys ran out of the amusement park "I'm sorry Kira, we should have realised what they wanted. Hit me! Please" Erza said while I blinked in shock, holding both hands up and waving them slightly "w-what? No! I'm not going to hit you Erza, please calm down" I said while she insisted I hit her "Erza don't you think we should go punish the boys?" Lucy asked, walking up to us which made Erza stop and look at her "punish? Yes! That is a grand idea! Let's go!" Erza said, grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her away "bye Kira" Lucy smiled, waving at me while I waved back slightly "haha that was fun wasn't it? I'll make sure Gajeel suffers! Alright? Bye!" Levy chirped, hugging me and running off "but...I'm pretty sure...I hurt them...enough..." I murmured as Levy disappeared from sight "that was amazing!" Sting said as Rogue walked up to me, turning me to him while looking me over "are you hurt? I saw Natsu hit you..." Rogue muttered while I reached up and touched his cheeks with my hands faintly "I'm fine...a little annoyed but fine" I smiled reassuringly, I could see him relax and it made my smile even bigger "that was amazing Kira-san!" Lector said while Frosch jumped into the air "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said while I smiled down at them "thank you" I said while looking at Sting who seemed pretty amazed himself "how'd you do that? His hits are pretty damned hard" Sting said while I sighed "that actually happens a lot...just randomly getting into fights, I'm used to their hits" I explained while Rogue frowned "though I think moving would be a good idea in case they come back" I said while the two nodded "right, let's go relax in a pool for a bit" Sting said while Rogue moved his arm around my waist, following after Sting with me beside him. I felt small compared to him, I'm not as small as Levy but I am below average and not only was Rogue taller than me, he was also built surprisingly well despite the look his clothes gave him "you um...you look good in the bikini" Rogue mumbled quietly, I suspect so that only I could hear him. I blushed darkly, realising he watched me fight in the bikini "thanks Rogue..." I murmured while he looked at me, giving me a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

That night...

I let out a soft sigh as I walked into the bedroom I shared with Levy, I had just gotten out of the shower and I was only dressed in a towel, I'm glad each room had it's own private bathroom otherwise I'd have Gajeel beating up the entire male population of Fairy Tail "Kira! Look who came to check on you" Levy said softly while I blinked, looking at Levy. She was sitting on my bed beside Rogue who was staring at me with a blush "Rogue" I smiled, not minding the fact he was looking at me while I was in a towel "oi Levy! Kira!" Natsu shouted, kicking our door open "holy..." Natsu froze as he looked at me. My face turned dark red as I tried to cover myself up "Gajeel!" I screamed loudly while Levy hid Rogue since Natsu was still staring at me "oi oi what's wrong?" Gajeel asked, walking up to the door. I pointed at Natsu while keeping my other hand over my chest "Natsu's being a pervert!" I said while Gajeel glared down at Natsu "w-wait! I am not, it's just...she's the one in a towel!" Natsu said while Levy walked up to Gajeel "how about we take this somewhere else Gajeel? Let Kira calm down" Levy said while Gajeel glanced at me with a worried look "you be alright by yourself?" he asked gruffly while I nodded slightly, knowing everyone would leave me alone for the rest of the night, Levy would probably sleep next to Gajeel "fine, you're coming with me Salamander" Gajeel growled, dragging Natsu away while Levy followed, shutting the door with a wink. I let out a breath while Rogue got up, glaring at the door "Rogue..." I murmured while his gaze shifted to me, softening instantly "Kira" he muttered, moving so he was standing in front of me, caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, the feeling of his skin on mine making me feel much better "I don't like the fact he saw you in only a towel" Rogue muttered, his free arm going around my waist, pulling me against his body "I know" I murmured, knowing the fact that mate's were very protective. I pulled out of his grip while grabbing his hand, leading him to my bed "aren't you going to put clothes on?" he asked, his voice slightly strained "not quite yet" I mumbled as I sat on my bed, letting him sit next to me "why?" he asked while I moved his hand to my chest, his face was covered in a dark blush while he sent me a confused look "Natsu saw me in a towel...and I know you don't like it...but no one has ever done this and...I'm hoping you like it" I murmured with a dark blush while realisation flashed through his eyes "Kira...do you want me to mark you?" he asked as I let his hand go, it stayed on my chest "yes, I honestly want you to but I'm worried about what big brother will do...not to mention our guilds" I murmured while Rogue moved closer, kissing along my jawline "what if...you use something to cover it up? Clothes? Make-up?" he asked while I leaned my head back, allowing him better access "you won't be upset?" I asked while he started using the hand that was on my chest "I can get over it" he muttered, running his tongue down my neck and along my shoulder before going back up to my neck, I let out a soft moan "and I wear clothes that hides my neck anyway, it wouldn't matter too much" he reasoned while I tried to think, it was hard when he was doing such nice things to me "it's up to you though, Kira" Rogue said as he stopped, pulled away slightly and looked me in the eye. I noticed he moved his hand when he pulled away so I reached up and tugged at the edge of my towel, making it fall while Rogue's eyes went to my body, I could see him gulp "I'm all yours" I murmured, leaning forward and kissing him, not caring what anyone thought at the moment "beautiful...you're absolutely beautiful Kira" Rogue muttered as he ran his hands over my body, combined with the fact he was kissing me, the feeling was amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn...

I yawned as I sat up, pulled out of my dreams by the movement in my bed "did I wake you?" Rogue asked as I turned to him, rubbing my eye tiredly "mm" I mumbled while he smiled faintly, leaning forwards and kissing my forehead "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he said while I smiled "it's fine, you're going back to Sabertooth now?" I asked while he nodded, a slight frown on his face "I have to..." he muttered while I smiled, moving closer to him as I hugged him "it's alright, I don't mind" I murmured, running my nose along his jawline "you're sure?" he asked, his arm going around my waist "yes, I wanted to wake up when you had to leave...that way I could say goodbye" I murmured while he smiled, placing a kiss on my lips "so sweet" he muttered before pulling away "but I really have to go, Sting will be wondering where I was all night" Rogue said while I smiled and nodded "I'll let you go" I said while he stood up "I'll see you later today hopefully" he said while pulling his clothes on, I nodded as I got up and pulled on some underwear and an old shirt that belonged to Gajeel, he let both Levy and me use them since they were so comfortable to sleep in "what are you doing?" Rogue asked while I began to clean up the mess we made "Levy and Gajeel will walk in to check up on me, I don't really want to explain so I need to clean up a little bit" I explained while he nodded "good point" he muttered, pulling on his shirt "who's shirt is that?" he asked suddenly while I looked back at him, tilting my head slightly "it's big brother's old shirt...he lets Levy and I use them as pyjamas" I said while he nodded, I noticed he seemed more calm too "are you okay?" I asked as he walked up to me "I was just being stupid" he muttered "how?" I asked with a frown "...another man's shirt...that...isn't mine? I don't know as I said, I was being stupid" he said while I blinked, realisation hitting me "ah no! You weren't being stupid Rogue, but you had better go before Sting actually comes looking for you" I said while he nodded, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips "make sure Natsu stays away from you" Rogue said while I nodded, he disappeared into the shadows and I sighed, I can't wait for the days where I can just sleep next to him without sneaking around everyone but that had to wait until at least the Grand Magic Games finished, otherwise big brother and Fairy Tail would kill me, not to mention what Sabertooth would do to Rogue.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day...

I glared at this Minerva woman as she beat the hell out of Lucy, I hated the fact I couldn't help her but I hated Minerva more and I bet everyone could tell too considering my magic was surrounding me and I was clutching the concrete balcony, leaving cracks and marks in it "Kira..." Levy murmured while Minerva held Lucy out to the arena like a trophy and as soon as Minerva let her go Natsu and Gray darted off to catch her "Kira! Please do something!" Levy screamed while I held my hand out, magic swirling around me "Galaxy System!" I shouted as the entire arena turned as dark as the night, planets and stars formed under Lucy as she froze in mid-air. Everyone stared at me as I stepped onto the balcony and walked across the air as if it was nothing "Kira...you would...go to this much effort..." Lucy groaned as I held my hand out, the stars gathered around her and lifted her off of the planets, carrying her over to an awaiting Fairy Tail "just look at the display of power from Fairy Tail's Kira Redfox~! How strong is she really?" Mato asked while I walked over to everyone, once my feet touched the balcony my magic disappeared "we'll take her straight to Poluchka!" Wendy said as she, Natsu and Gray darted off. I glanced at Rogue who motioned his head backwards, telling me he wanted to talk, I nodded as I stepped off of the balcony, leaving the area while making sure no one followed me. I couldn't allow them to follow me, it would cause too much trouble for the both of us "Kira..." Rogue murmured as I turned a corner, I looked at him and instantly launched myself into his arms, burying my face into his chest while his arms went around my waist "calm down, she's okay" Rogue said quietly, using one hand to stroke my hair which calmed me "no thanks to Minerva, I want to rip her to pieces" I growled, my magic beginning to surround me "calm down Kira" Rogue said as I took a deep breath, forcing my magic to disappear "sorry" I murmured while Rogue sighed, kissing the top of my head "don't be, I only wanted to talk to you because I could sense how you felt" he said while I stepped back, running my hands through my black hair "I can't help it, Lucy is my nakama! Just like you, you know? I'd react the same, if not worse if Minerva had done that to you" I said while Rogue blinked in shock "what?" he asked while I frowned at him slightly "did you think I'd wave it off saying; _oh it's alright, it's just Rogue_? Of course I would be just as upset if not worse! Nakama means everything to me! And Minerva just messed with my Nakama, I'll get her back one hundred times fold!" I said with determination shinning in my eyes "Kira!" Rogue said firmly, making me stop and look at him "what?" I asked, tilting my head slightly "calm down, there's nothing you can do right now. Just wait until you get the opportunity, until then please, stay calm" Rogue said, taking my hands into his and looking into my eyes with his pleading crimson ones "I...fine" I agreed while he kissed me gently "thank you, I don't like seeing you like this" he said while I nodded, moving closer and snuggling into his chest "I'm sorry" I murmured "don't be sorry" he sighed, letting go of my hands as he wrapped his arms around me once more "Rogue..." I mumbled "what is it?" he asked quietly "can we just stay like this for awhile? I feel much calmer" I murmured while he nodded "of course" he agreed while I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his "thank you" I said while he shook his head "you don't need to thank me..." he mumbled while I went back to hiding my face in his chest, his hold on me tightened faintly but not too much considering it didn't hurt "want me to visit tonight?" he asked "...if you aren't busy" I mumbled, not wanting to bother him too much "I'm never too busy for you, I'll visit you in your room...Levy will let me in if you aren't there" Rogue said while I nodded "okay Rogue..." I murmured, loving how affectionate my mate was towards me when he was clearly distant to almost everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

That night...

I sat on my bed, looking out of the window "Kira?" Levy asked as she walked into our room, it was very late and Rogue still hadn't shown up even though he said he would "Levy, Rogue hasn't visited me" I said quietly while she shut the door, a frown on her face "maybe he's busy" Levy said while walking up to me "I guess...but he said he would never be too busy for me..." I mumbled as Levy sighed, patting my back "I'm sure he'll come visit you then, if that's what he told you then I don't doubt he'll show" Levy said with a smile "yeah...you're right Levy" I smiled faintly, though I had a feeling he really wouldn't show tonight "anyway I'm going to read before I go to bed, want me to sleep in Gajeel's room?" she asked "sure, I wouldn't want to keep you up" I said while she nodded, she grabbed a book and left with a smile and a nod to me "where are you Rogue?" I asked, looking back at the window, wishing my mate would come and visit me already.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day...

I was silent as I walked around with Levy and Gajeel, Levy had dragged me out with them since Rogue didn't show up last night and I was upset "what are you two doing here?" Gajeel growled as Levy's hand went to mine, I stayed silent and stared at the ground, trying to think of what I could have done to make Rogue not want to visit me, it could be because my brother and Natsu beat them senseless "Gajeel! You leave them alone" Levy scolded "make me shrimp! Oh wait, you can't" Gajeel said while Levy let go of my hand "shut up! I could if I wanted to!" Levy huffed "what are you gonna do? Throw a book at me?" Gajeel said while I looked up, a glare fixated on my big brother "no, I'm going to beat you six feet under the ground if you don't shut up and leave Levy alone!" I snarled, my magic flaring briefly which effectively shut him up "I'm going for a walk. Shrimp if you're coming with me, _don't_ bring her" Gajeel growled, glaring at me before walking off. Levy sighed before looking at me, I waved my hand at her "don't worry about me, go to him" I said while she frowned "but Kira..." Levy said while I turned her to the direction my brother went "go" I said simply, giving her a light push "fine! But if you're like this when I get back you'll be in trouble" Levy said as she ran off after Gajeel "Kira" Rogue said as I turned, facing him. I didn't notice it was Sting and Rogue my brother was growling at "Rogue..." I murmured, feeling both happy and hurt "I'm sorry...about last night" Rogue said quietly while hurt flashed through my eyes "what happened?" I asked "Rogue was with me, sorry about that" Sting said seriously while I glanced at him "our master tried to kill Lector but Minerva saved him at the last minute, we can't get Lector back until we win the games" Rogue explained "and that's why you were with him?" I asked, tilting my head "yes" Rogue said while nodding, I nodded slightly "oi I'm going to get some lunch with Frosch, make it up to her" Sting said, walking off with Frosch by his feet "I really am sorry" Rogue said while I moved forward, hugging him and burying my face into his chest "it's okay...I just thought I'd done something to make you not want to visit me" I mumbled while one arm went around my waist, his other hand went onto my head "never, I was planning on finding you today to explain myself" he said while I looked up at him "really?" I asked, looking up at him with shinning emerald green eyes "really" he said with a nod and a small smile "then everything is fine" I smiled, moving my arms so they were around his neck "Kira" Rogue paused, looking as if he was debating something with himself "yes Rogue?" I asked softly, smiling up at him "I really don't care if people know anymore" he said before kissing me, I blinked in surprise before responding to his kiss "what the _hell_!?" Gajeel snarled as we both pulled apart slightly, looking at my very pissed off big brother who looked like he wanted to murder Rogue.


	13. Chapter 13

Rogue's P.O.V

I paled slightly at the look of Gajeel, he was furious and I think it was safe to say I was a dead man "big brother..." Kira said, taking a step towards him while keeping one hand on my arm "shut it! I don't want to hear your excuse! I told you to stay away from them, didn't I?" Gajeel snarled, making Kira flinch "but big brother, you don't understand!" Kira said, not backing down which surprised me. I moved Kira behind me when I thought Gajeel was too close to her, I don't care if she could protect herself, I wanted her behind me and safe "I don't _want_ to understand" Gajeel growled as I took a deep breath "Gajeel, listen to us" I said while his eyes flickered to me, rage was the only thing I saw in his red eyes "listen to _you_? Why the hell should I? You were just _kissing_ my baby sister!" Gajeel roared while Levy ran up to him, grabbing onto his arm "Gajeel stop it! You're being irrational!" Levy said while Kira's grip on me tightened, I glanced back at her and saw her worried look. Thanks to our bond I could feel her worry, just like how I felt her sadness last night "Rogue!" Kira said as I turned back to Gajeel, only to get punched in the face. I grunted as I hit the ground, he had a really hard hit and this was nothing, I still remember yesterday's hits and I bet he's getting ready to use them again "Gajeel stop it!" Levy said while Kira knelt next to me, biting her lip with worry and gently touching my already bruising face "Rogue..." she murmured softly while I got back up to my feet, letting my hand stroke her cheek briefly, making sure she knew I'd be alright "Gajeel, Kira might be your baby sister but she's my mate" I said while he narrowed his eyes, punching me again. I stayed standing this time but let him hit me, if I started hitting back it would just get worse "your mate? Don't make me laugh! You haven't even marked her, you won't get the chance either" Gajeel growled, grabbing the front of my shirt "I've already marked her" I stated, a completely serious look on my face "you've what!?" he snarled before slamming his fist into my nose, I heard a crack and it definitely felt broken "big brother! Stop it!" Kira said, moving between us and using herself to protect me "Kira, don't...I don't want to see you hurt" I mumbled, my hand moving to the small of her back "and you think I take pleasure in seeing you hurt!? I told you the other day didn't I? That I would react the same if someone hurt you!" she said as she glared up at her brother "move Kira!" Gajeel snapped while she wiped her neck, getting rid of whatever hid the mark I placed on her "Rogue is my mate! He has been for about three days now! There isn't anything you can do about it and if you really cared about me then you'd stop hurting him!" Kira said while Gajeel moved, I had Kira behind me instantly and I copped another punch, this time to my ribs and once again I heard a crack "Rogue!" Kira gasped, I felt her worry through our bond and it was worse than before "hmph fine" Gajeel said as Kira, Levy and I looked at him "I aimed that one at Kira, you protected her instantly. You might not be able to beat me but you can at least protect her, I still don't like you though and I have no problem beating the crap out of you" Gajeel said before looking at Kira "you'd better help him, I hit him pretty damned hard" Gajeel snickered while Kira stepped forward, I felt fury and hate through our bond "I _hate_ you! How could you do that to him!?" Kira shouted while Gajeel blinked in shock "Gajeel come on, you need to leave them alone" Levy said while dragging him away "that...was harsh" I managed to get out while she turned to me, her hand touching my cheek "I'll apologise later, I need to fix you up first..." she murmured, moving beside me and moving one arm around my waist while moving one of my arms around her shoulders "ow..." I winced, pain radiating from every spot I was hit "I'm sorry, I should be more careful" Kira murmured while I looked at her "it isn't that bad" I lied, it actually really hurt but I didn't want to worry her "don't lie to me, I've been on the receiving end of those hits too...it hurts, a lot" she mumbled as her magic formed a wall in front of us "what's this?" I asked "a way to get to my hotel room quickly" she murmured, walking through it with me. As soon as we were on the other side I saw her hotel room "Lily!" Kira said in surprise while her magic disappeared. I noticed a black exceed sitting on what I believed was Levy's bed "what is he doing here? Gajeel will be furious" the exceed said while Kira frowned "Gajeel did this, Lily please I need you to go get Wendy. No one else is allowed to come, just Wendy and Carla" Kira said while the exceed nodded "of course, I'll be right back!" he said as he flew out of the room, Kira made me sit on her bed before kneeling in front of me, her hands running over my face faintly "Kira..." I sighed while I closed my eyes, leaning into her touch "hopefully Wendy will be here soon to heal you" Kira murmured as I opened my eyes "it's not like I'm going to die" I said while she nodded "I know...but I still don't like it" she said while frowning.


	14. Chapter 14

Kira's P.O.V

The next day...

I ran up to Rogue and Gajeel, seeing Gajeel about to finish Rogue who was on the verge of unconsciousness, he had already lost the battle though "stop it!" I shouted, gaining the attention of both men "K-Kira..." Rogue stuttered while I knelt beside him, moving his head onto my lap to make him more comfortable "Rogue...are you alright?" I asked softly, letting my fingers brush over his cheek and making sure I didn't hurt him "I've been better..." he mumbled while I looked up at Gajeel "go find someone else to fight" I said with a frown "why are you here? You should be fighting!" Gajeel said with a frown while I pointed up at the lacrima "Sting is the only one left over. I beat a lot of the other guild members, I'm not leaving Rogue's side" I said firmly, looking back down at my mate who had closed his eyes "fine, I'm heading off. Don't get yourself hurt, I'm sure Sting will come to fight you" Gajeel said while he left, I ran my fingers along the mark I had put on him "you should go fight" Rogue said while opening his eyes "I'd rather stay here with you Rogue, you're hurt" I said softly "I'll be fine, it isn't as bad as yesterday" he said, forcing himself to sit up "Rogue!" I said while he leaned closer to me, kissing me softly. I kissed him back instantly, making him smile into the kiss "I'll be fine, listen to me" Rogue said, moving his head away slightly "fine..." I sighed while he placed a kiss on my lips before trying to stand. I moved quickly when I saw him about to fall, catching him "thanks" he muttered as I moved his right arm over my shoulder "I'm taking you to get some medical attention" I murmured while he nodded, walking along with me "this doesn't happen a lot does it?" I asked "what do you mean?" he asked "you...ending up like this" I said while he shook his head "to be honest I've never been hurt this badly until I fought Natsu and your brother" he admitted while I smiled "I'm glad" I said "you're glad?" he asked "yeah, I won't have to worry too much about you. I was just thinking that you've been hurt a lot lately and that I wouldn't be able to relax when I'm not around you because I'd get too worried and now I don't have to worry too much" I explained while he nodded "I see..." he mumbled quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months later...

I smiled as I walked into Sabertooth, I seemed to attract everyone's attention "hey girly, what're you doing here?" Orga asked while he walked up to me "I'm here to see Rogue! Is he here?" I asked while Orga shook his head "nope, he should be back soon though. He went with Sting down to the town, you could wait in the guild hall or in his room here if you want" Orga said while I frowned slightly "that's annoying, could I wait in his room please? It was a long train ride here" I said while Orga laughed and nodded "sure thing, right this way" Orga said while turning away from me and walking off. I quickly moved so I was walking with him "so why are you here this time?" Orga asked "I was bored and Gajeel is out on a job, I figured I'd come spend some time with Rogue while he's gone" I said with a smile. The entire guild knew Rogue and I were mates and surprisingly accepted it with open arms; Orga, Rufus, Yukino and Sting all knew about my brother's extreme dislike for my relationship with Rogue "he still pissed?" Orga asked "yes, I wish he'd just get over it" I sighed "this is Rogue's room, he should be back in about half an hour" Orga said, opening the door for me "thanks Orga" I said before walking in "see ya Kira" Orga said, shutting the door after me. I sighed as I went over to Rogue's bed, sitting down on it "I knew I should have left earlier...oh well" I murmured, moving so I was laying on his bed "he shouldn't mind...if...I have...a...little nap...while I wait..." I mumbled, slowly drifting into much needed sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue's P.O.V

Half an hour later...

I walked towards the guild with Sting next to me, he was getting Yukino a ring and he just had to drag me along with him. I was annoyed since I was hoping to hide away in my room at the guild and talk to Kira through the lacrima "don't look so down Rogue! You can still talk to her when we get back" Sting said with a grin "shut up, you can talk to your mate in person when we get back" I grumbled while he sighed "geez Rogue if you miss her that much why don't you just go visit her?" Sting asked "Gajeel" I said flatly "...okay fair enough" Sting muttered while I nodded, Gajeel was still pissed at me and didn't like the fact I was Kira's mate so every time I tried to visit he'd stop me or beat me senseless then let me visit her "hey Rogue...I've been thinking" Sting paused "that's never a good thing" I muttered while he punched my shoulder "not cool Rogue! Not cool, anyway! I was thinking, why don't you ask Kira to join Sabertooth, I'm sure she'd be willing" Sting said "that's a good idea" I said while Sting laughed "hah! Admit it! It was a good thing that I was thinking" he said while I nodded "for once" I admitted, making him frown "gee thanks Rogue" he said while we stopped at the guild doors "you're welcome Sting. I'm going to my room to speak with Kira over the lacrima, don't disturb me" I said, patting his back before walking into the guild "you guys back already?" Yukino asked, instantly noticing us "yeah! Hey Yukino I wanna talk to you" Sting said as I walked past her, towards my room. I wanted to talk to Kira, I wasn't able to for the last few days because I went on a job but now I could talk to her and I think I will ask her to join Sabertooth, just because I hate the distance "Rogue!" Frosch said as he ran up to me "hey Frosch" I smiled, kneeling and patting him on the head "Fro wants to go with Lector to the shop" Frosch said "you can go, just be careful and stay with Lector" I said while Frosch nodded "Fro thinks so too! Bye Rogue" Frosch said, running past me while I stood up again. I turned to my door before opening it, I instantly knew someone was in my room but I wasn't sure who "who's there?" I demanded, walking into my room with shadows around my fist "Kira?" I murmured, seeing her small form lying on my bed which made me smile. I got rid of my shadows as I shut the door, I wasn't expecting her to visit me "Rogue?" Kira mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes, sitting up "Kira what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed while stroking her cheek "Gajeel...went on a mission...so...I came to see you" she murmured "go back to sleep Kira" I said while she shook her head "but you've just got back and I want to spend time with you" she said with a frown "I know, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to change into something more comfortable then I'm going to go to sleep beside you" I said while she nodded, laying back down and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe, even though I didn't live here I still kept clothes here since I slept here when I couldn't be bothered going home, most members of Sabertooth did the same though some actually lived here. I pulled off my clothes before throwing them into the washing basket, I'd have to do my washing again soon "after I spend time with Kira" I muttered to myself as I pulled on some loose sweat pants, I walked back over to the bed and crawled on so I was beside Kira "so cute..." I murmured, lying down while pulling her against my chest. She instantly snuggled into me, running her nose along my jawline "night Rogue..." she murmured while I kissed her forehead "goodnight Kira" I murmured, moving my head above hers before allowing myself to fall asleep and with my mate in my arms sleep came to me a lot easier than it normally would.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day...

I growled quietly when Kira tried to get up "Rogue" Kira giggled, stroking my cheek "stay here with me" I said, not wanting to open my eyes just yet "I will, I just want to get a drink" she said while I pulled her down to my chest, opening my eyes "no, I mean stay here with me at Sabertooth. I want you to join Sabertooth so we can be together more" I said, making her blink in surprise "you want me to change guilds?" she asked while I nodded "I want you to change guilds but I also want you to live with me, Frosch too...you're my mate and the distance is driving me insane" I said quietly, placing a kiss on her lips "I...what about big brother?" she whispered, her lips brushing against my own "we can deal with that when the time comes, tell me you'll change guilds and live with me...Kira" I sighed, cupping her cheek while staring into her beautiful emerald green eyes "Rogue" she murmured softly "please tell me you will, I need you with me" I continued, wanting her to tell me she will "I can't..." she whispered, looking away from me.


	18. Chapter 18

Kira's P.O.V

I felt Rogue stiffen slightly, I guess I should stop teasing him "my things are in Magnolia, I'm going to have to go back there to get my guild mark removed and get all of my things" I added, looking at him with a smile on my face "don't do that to me" Rogue muttered, pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" I giggled, moving my hands to his shoulders. We both glanced at the door when someone knocked "oi Rogue! You in there?" I heard Sting ask while Rogue sighed and got up "yes Sting, I am" Rogue said while I climbed out of bed "then get your ass up! It's almost noon" Sting said while Rogue opened the door with me by his side, I smiled and waved at Sting who blinked in shock "Kira? You were here?" Sting asked "yes, I got here while you two were out yesterday" I answered "oh..." he mumbled, glancing at Rogue who raised an eyebrow "is there something you needed Sting?" Rogue asked "oh yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to come with Yukino, Lector, Frosch and I for lunch. Kira can come too of course!" Sting grinned while Rogue glanced at me "do you want to go?" he asked while I smiled and nodded "sure" I said happily while Rogue nodded "so did you ask her yet?" Sting asked "yes I did, Kira is going to join Sabertooth once we go back and get her things" Rogue said, making Sting grin "great! It's gonna be awesome having you here Kira" Sting said "aw I feel loved" I giggled while Rogue moved his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head "you should" he murmured while I blushed "oi you should be getting ready! We're leaving in about fifteen minutes so make it quick!" Sting called, running down the hall to hug Yukino "...I'm almost tempted to do something else quickly just to annoy him" Rogue muttered, stepping back into the room with me by his side "Rogue!" I gasped, instantly knowing where his thoughts were going "what? I'm not going to...yet" he muttered, letting me go as he shut the door.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later...

I held Rogue's hand in my own as I walked into Fairy Tail, we had already packed my things. The last thing to do was ask master to erase my guild mark "Kira! Where the hell did you disappear to?" my big brother demanded, instantly noticing me "I was with Rogue" I said with a smile, not worrying about the reaction "and I have something to tell Fairy Tail!" I said loudly, attracting everyone's attention "what is it my dear?" master asked "I'm leaving Fairy Tail and moving to Sabertooth to be with Rogue!" I said with a big smile on my face, I think at that moment...everything went wrong. Gajeel tackled Rogue to the ground and literally started to punch him "big brother!" I shouted, turning to them and attempting to pull my big brother off of my mate "stop it! Leave him alone Gajeel!" I said before being greeted with his fist to my cheek, I blinked in shock while I fell back onto my butt "Kira! Oh my Mavis...are you alright?!" Levy asked, running over to me while Rogue slammed his fist into Gajeel's face, sending my big brother crashing back. I looked up at Rogue when he knelt in front of me, surprisingly he didn't look hurt at all "Kira...does it hurt? Are you alright?" Rogue murmured, gently touching my cheek so that he wouldn't hurt me "get the hell away from her, you aren't taking my baby sister away from me!" Gajeel snarled while Rogue frowned slightly and placed a kiss on my forehead "don't worry about me, I don't want you getting hurt again" Rogue muttered before standing up and moving away from me, just in time to block Gajeel's iron pillar "come on Kira, we'd better move" Levy murmured, helping me up and running over to master quickly "my dear...are you sure?" master asked, ignoring the fight that was going on "yes...I just, Rogue is my mate master and it hurts not being around him. I promise to follow the rules of Fairy Tail but...please..." I murmured, looking at him with pleading eyes "of course, I'm not one to stand in the way of young love. I'll erase your guild mark" he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, erasing my guild mark "isn't anyone going to stop them?" Lucy asked while I turned back around to see an entire wall had been destroyed along with half a ceiling. Rogue was panting heavily but was managing to hold his ground "Rogue..." I murmured, wanting to run over to him. Gajeel growled loudly as he hit Rogue, sending him crashing through the guild doors which destroyed them "big brother stop it!" I shouted, moving to go over to him but a hand on my wrist stopped me. I glanced to my side and saw Levy shaking her head "you were already hurt by him Kira, there isn't much we can do" Levy murmured while Gajeel went outside, after Rogue. I pulled my arm free when I heard a shout of pain, I recognised the voice to belong to Rogue "Kira!" Levy called as I ran to the destroyed entrance, seeing Rogue using his Shadow Dragon Force "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Rogue shouted, trying to hit my brother that just activated his Iron Shadow Mode "gihee something like that won't hurt me" my brother chuckled, quickly attacking Rogue who was just getting hurt more and more with each passing second.


	20. Chapter 20

Rogue's P.O.V

I grunted as Gajeel hit me again, I glanced at Kira and saw the pained look in her eyes. My eyes drifted to the already bruising patch of skin where Gajeel hit her and my anger rose along with my power, I caught Gajeel's fist before punching him in the gut and kicking him in the same spot, sending him crashing back. I glanced at the shadows and began to devour them, wanting, no needing to be stronger for my mate, for Kira. I took a deep breath once I finished with the shadows "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" I shouted, hitting Gajeel with my attack "Slash of the Shadow Dragon!" I growled, moving so I was in front of him before slashing at his chest. He caught my wrist and instantly broke it with his iron-like grip, I grit my teeth as he sent me crashing back into a tree, I frowned when Kira moved in front of me, blocking Gajeel's punch with her arm, skidding slightly but holding her ground none-the-less "Kira..." I muttered, forcing myself to my feet "I'm not going to watch this..." she murmured before her magic flared, sending Gajeel crashing back while her hair whipper around her, a beautiful galaxy-like glow surrounding her "I refuse to stand by and watch my own brother hurt you while I do nothing! If you want to hurt him then you're going through me and I refuse to hold back!" Kira snarled while Gajeel attacked her. Kira moved quickly, catching his wrist while yanking forward and making him stumble forward, I watched as she slammed her elbow to his nose before sending him crashing into a tree, Gajeel stood and attacked her again.


	21. Chapter 21

Five minutes later...

She turned to me and moved so she was kneeling next to me, her arms around my torso while she buried her head into the crook of my neck, her magic disappearing "Rogue..." she murmured softly as I shifted her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her "it looks like I'm not strong enough to beat him yet..." I sighed, stroking her hair while the rest of her guild came out to look at what had happened "I don't mind too much...because I have you, my strength...my love" I murmured while she snuggled into my arms more "you're my strength too Rogue...I can't live without you, you know that right?" Kira murmured while I lifted her head, making her look up at me "I do now, I love you Kira...my dark love" I muttered, pressing my lips against hers in a much needed kiss.


End file.
